Red's Secret
by Red Sova
Summary: Human AU! Red has a secret, but all secrets find their way to the light sooner or later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter**

**I was wondering if you take request on stories. If so I would like to request a story involving Red as a Undercover Agent which Nigel and Buck find out his secret. If it can't be done I understand, but I thought I'd ask.**

**_Honestly Hunter, no ones ever asked before, besides Nigel. So I figured I might as well as try._ **

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Red winced as he leaned against Nigel's cottage door while mentally cursing. Of course Nigel would be out the one time Red wanted him to be home. It seemed he was going to have to break in.<p>

* * *

><p>Nigel frowned as he noticed the blood smeared on his home's front doors doorknob and the two inch space of the cracked door. Someone had obviously broken in but who? The spy pushed open the door and instantly noticed the trail of blood drops on his wooden floor, leading further inside. He followed the trail through his home and right into his bedroom, where he noticed it went to the other side of his bed and a black boot just visible on the ground. Slowly he drew his gun and rounded around the bed, ready to attack the intruder if needed. Instead he fount something he never expected to:<p>

An unconscious Red laying in a steady growing pool of crimson.

"Red!"

* * *

><p>Nigel felt his eyes widen at the information on the USB Drive he fount on Red's person. He had expected plans, blue prints, maybe a journal but not this, never this. Emerald eyes shifted to the still figure laying on his bed as if the person would vanish into thin air if he looked away. Finally, his gaze moved back to the screen, he needed to contact the Commander and maybe Rockgut. This was too big for one Agent.<p>

* * *

><p>Red was woken by voices , two of which was not Nigel's. His lone eye slowly opened as his mind finally registered the other two voices: Buck Rockgut and the Commander of MI6.<p>

Shit, Nigel must of found his flash drive. Ignoring the agonizing pain, Red sat up and glared at the three startled Agents. Finally the Commander spoke,

"Is there anything you wish to tell us, Super Secret Agent Red?"

Shit. His cover was so blown.

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for this."<p>

Red growled as he collected his freshly washed trademark suit. He ignored the pain racing through his body and his left leg's limp. It would heal but he didn't have the time to sit around and wait for it to do so. He had to finish his mission and had wasted enough time resting.

"Red, you're hurt!"

Nigel moved into his pathway causing Red to roll his eye, this wasn't e first time he had been wounded and he doubted it would be the last.

"I'm fine."

Nigel arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Red, you're bleeding through the bandages."

Red blinked and glanced down, so he was.

"I'll fix it later."

The three Agents shared a look, knowing how stubborn The Russian could be.

**BAM!**

Red's left leg buckled underneath him using him to stumble, only for Nigel to catch him.

"There. Now you have to stay."

Rockgut spoke, putting his gun away. Nigel, The Commander and Red gapped at him in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Red sighed in defeat as he knew he couldn't complete his mission without explaining it to them and running wasn't an option thanks to Rockgut blowing a hole through his knee. Though reluctantly, Red pulled up the file containing his current assignment, his current target: Augustine Fowler.

Augustine Fowler was a member of the Queen's Council. A man of almost thirty who was know for his large donations to multiple charities for different causes. He visited the terminally ill in the hospital every Saturday, bringing gifts with every visit. He read to the Elder Homes on every other Sunday. The guy seemed to be a model citizen but that was only his cover.

Fowler was a real piece of work and not in a good way. Drugs, Slavery, Child Prostitution, Kidnappings, ectra...

And at the bottom was Red's orders for the target: Assassination.

Nigel paled telling Red that they were almost done. Emerlad eyes locked on the Russian,

"You were planning on doing this alone?"

Red wanted to sigh, knowing that look in Nigel's eyes. Great, another lecture.

* * *

><p>Red was not happy, no that would be an underestimate for how Red currently felt. Nigel- the Damn Bastard- had drugged the Damn tea and when Red had woke the Agents were gone, no doubt after HIS target. Cursing violently, Red had dug out his cellphone and hit the Speed Dail Two button.<p>

"I need a lift."

Handicapped or not, Red loathed it when others tried to do his job for him. Espically when the Target was getting away. Reaching into his jacket, Red removed a handgun and fired a single shot.

Ninety yards away, surrounded by the rushing mass of people that formed the rush hour traffic, Fowler fell to the ground a single bullet hole between his eyes. Red placed his gun back in his jacket and withdrew his phone as he begin calmly walking away. Hitting speed dial one Red waited for the sound off a phone being answered before talking.

"The package has been delivered. I won't be in for a while as a Rock made a hole through my knee."

A female voice responded.

"Understood. I'll get the Twins to cover for you. Try to get well soon, Squirrel."

Red smiled softly as the worried undertone.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I have to go, the Tux is on its way. Good day, M'Lady. "

"Good day, Squirrel."

Click. Red listened to the soft dial tone for a moment before closing his phone abd slipping it back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Nigel sighed, he had always know Red was stubborn but this was taking it to a whole new level. The Russian was obviously in pain as each step he took futher opened the younger's wound, causing the crimson stain on the others shirt to grow bit by bit. Yet the rouge refused any help while trying to hide the stain with his jacket. A soft wince as another step jarred the wounds didn't escape the Spy's well trained eyes.<p>

Screw it! That Damn pride wasn't worth it. Red was getting help we other he wanted it or not. In a single fluid motion, Nigel picked up Red bridal style, Ingoring the Russian 's protest and demands to be put down.

A short while later fount Red pouting- though he would firmly deny it later- and Nigel openly smiling as he carried the underweight Russian back to his cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Bed rest.

The very words were like poison to Red.

He was an active person, always on the move, always working on whatever new assignment he currently had but now that wasn't an option and he had little to no choice but to stay in the bed. It was driving him insane to be honest. Every instinct he had was yelling at him to move, to do something, but the stubborn British spy had intercepted all of Red's previous plans and attempts at escape. There was no choice but to stay there and rest, much to Red's eternal annoyance.

Red mentally swore that the next time he saw Special Agent Buck Rockgut, he would shot the paranoid man.

* * *

><p>Two hundred and fifty eight attempted escapes. Nigel Knew Red hated bed rest but the Russian deep cover spy was never going to get better with his multitude escape attempts. He needed rest, not to be adding weight to an already damaged limb by trying to jump out windows, running for the forest, or crawling though the vents. In hopes of discouraging such things, Nigel had placed the guest room Red was using on total lockdown by baring the windows, sealing the vents shut and locking the door from the outside. Hopefully, with nothing else to do, the Russian would finally take a hint and get some rest.<p>

* * *

><p>Red glared at the bars on his window with utter distaste. Did Nigel honestly expect that to stop him? They were both bloody Secret Agents and the Brit should know better. Red wanted out and one way of another, he was getting out. Luckily, Nigel didn't confiscate his watch or it would be a bit harder to do so.<p>

Taking off the Rolex, Red placed it one the window and hit the time for ten seconds before ducking behind the bed. He watched as the numbers rapidly descended.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**Boom!**

Red grinned as the watch exploded, blowing the bars off the window and a good portion of the frame of the window with it. Finally, Victory was his and he could escape the British Spy determined to keep him on bed rest. He resisted the urge to start crackling as he was certain mad laughter would instantly drawl the spy's attention.

Exiting the new found hole in the wall, it took Red a moment to register his new location and almost groaned when he did:

Nigel's garden. And there, not even five feet away was said spy with both his arms crossed over his chest and giving Red a firm look.

"Get back in bed. Now."

Fate hated him, didn't it?

* * *

><p>He should have expected it really. Red was a Secret Agent after all and what agent went on a mission without their equipment? Still he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Once he got the Russian back into bed, Nigel began confiscating anything that could possible be a gadget or weapon that Red had.<p>

In other words, everything but the clothes he had lent the other to wear. He wasn't taking any chances of their being something stitched into Red's own clothing.


End file.
